A lower leg supporter described in Patent Literature 1, for example, is known as a conventional garment with a crotch part. This lower leg supporter is constituted by a strong sheet piece that is made of a stretchable fabric having hard stretchability that is excellent in tightening force, and a weak sheet piece that is made of a stretchable fabric having soft stretchability. The lower leg supporter is applied such that the strong sheet piece passes thorough both sides of a wearer's gastrocnemius muscles and covers a wearer's soleus and a part of Achilles tendon.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 2603769